Really?
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: Valentine's day. Dumbledore has a strange idea, and Hermione makes a speech. DracoxHermione.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**In the Shade**_

The clattering of cutlery subsided when Prof. Dumbledore rose from his seat, his blue eyes twinkling suspiciously, _he's got something up his sleeve,_ Draco thought anxiously, wondering what new notion their Headmaster had thought of today.

"Students, I hope you've enjoyed dinner this evening, it was delicious wasn't it? Anyway, since Valentine's day is tomorrow, I have decided that we shall honour the event…and the way we shall honour is to elect 'The Hogwarts' Couple'…two students who you as a school believe show just how wonderful love is, and how it should be treasured…tomorrow after dinner we shall have an open discussion, anyone is free to stand up and say who they wish: just no voting for yourself, thank you…for now…you are dismissed, goodnight!"

Clambering down the steps and onto the main floor, Dumbledore strode quickly out of the door, chuckling as the student's of Hogwarts stared at him in complete shock.

Bloody HELL. He's off his head, completely OFF his head…Merlin…wonder who it is though…bet it's some lovey dovey seventh years…ugh…

Pulling his school robes tighter around him Draco headed for the dungeon, through the chilly passageways that directed him to the Slytherin common room. As he pushed through the portrait hole, standing in front of the fire was Pansy, smiling hideously at him, the layers of makeup that clung to her face threatening to crack with such a drastic movement, _why does she have to wear so much bloody makeup! She looks horrible…who would want fly leg eyelashes and orange skin?_

He walked straight past her, the shock evident on her face. By the time he had reached the top of the staircase to the boy's dormitory, Pansy's sugary voice was inches behind him, whispering manically,

"You know Drakie-poo, we could be Hogwarts best couple thing, we are so good together aren't we…and you love me lots don't you Drakie!"

Spinning round, he came face to face with her, her face scaring him slightly,

"Pansy we ARE NOT a couple…we never have been, we never will be and to be honest, I don't think anyone could love you, so quit telling everyone we're together 'cause we're not ok, get that into you head!"

He let out a sigh as the door slammed behind him, blocking out Pansy's squealing protests. _Merlin help me, fucking help me…_

**;**

Friday went quickly, too quickly for Draco, who was dreading the Valentine's assembly later that evening. At 6 o'clock Draco and Blaise trudged to the Great Hall, Blaise staring at every girl who walked past, winking occasionally. _Ugh what a manwhore_, Draco grumbled as yet another wink was given to a girl a year younger than them, a 5th year Ravenclaw.

The food that was laid out on the table didn't look or taste appetizing to him that night; the only thing that took place in his stomach was dread, and anxiety. _If Pansy says anything about me and her…aargh! I don't even know where she got that idea from, I don't like her!_

A loud tinkle resounded from the staff table, where Dumbledore was tapping his goblet with a spoon, and the Hall fell into silence, every pair of eyes on the Headmaster.

He cleared his throat and began to speak, his voice too cheery and joyous for Draco's liking:

"Good evening students! Happy Valentine's to you all, I hope you all enjoyed your day! Does anyone have any suggestions to start us off, and you must give us reasons why…"

The student's began to discuss quietly until a squeal was heard from the Slytherin table, where all the girls stood up, Pansy in the middle. A blonde girl screamed 

happily that Pansy and Draco should be nominated, and Draco felt his face go red, as all eyes turned to him.

"Like, they are so cute together! And he is just SO hot! Pansy and Draco woo!"

They all giggled and sat down, Dumbledore smiling behind his large white beard.

"I beg to differ"

The whole Hall turned to look where the sound came from, to find standing there Hermione Granger, her eyes trained on the Headmaster, who nodded at her.

She slowly stepped to the front of the Hall, and turned to face the four houses, all of their faces aglow with amazement.

"Draco Malfoy: aristocratic, intelligent and sophisticated. Pansy Parkinson: a cheap-looking, hyperactive whore."

Pansy shrieked and tried to speak, but was silenced by Hermione's hand. Hermione turned to face the students yet again, walking slowly around the tables,

"Do any of you _seriously_ think that someone like him and could possibly be dating someone like her? No. Exactly. Someone of his 'status' could do so much better than a girl who slathers her face with _too_ makeup, wears her skirt half way up her backside and shrieks like a banshee, do you not agree?"

The Hall stayed silent, all too shocked to say anything. Behind her, Dumbledore was smiling audaciously.

"I know I don't know either of them particularly well, but anyone can see that they are just _completely_ incompatible, why would someone with _so much_ influence and wealth settle for a brainless, squealing slut, when he could have anyone in he wanted to with a click of his fingers? I'm sorry Pansy, and to your little fan group, but Draco would be completely mad if he ever chose to go out with you."

Smiling sweetly, she strode over to the Gryffindor table, where cheers erupted, followed by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses. Draco had watched her the 

whole time, his eyes completely enticed by her; _she has just saved my bloody life! YES!_

Once the cheering subsided, Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders happily and ushered the students out, a huge grin on his face. _That went well…!_

Hermione was one of the last to leave the Entrance Hall, still being horded by students congratulating her. Draco hung back in the shadows, his heart racing. _I need to talk to her…what am I gonna say?_

Strolling quickly over to her, he stopped her from walking off, his grey eyes focused on her golden ones.

"I guess you opened my eyes Granger, thanks"

Expecting her to smile, he smiled back, only to see her roll her eyes.

"I just saved your arse from being mauled by Pansy, and yet she still refer to me as 'Granger'…I do have a name you know, and its Hermione, and I would greatly appreciate it if you called me by my first name…thanks"

Turning to walk off, Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her back. She looked away from him, at the wall behind him, until his hand stroked a stray hair out of her eyes as he whispered the own word that brought her world crashing down:

"Hermione."

**;**

**A/N:**

**Hi :)**

**What do you think?! Good or not? **

**It may seem a little strange to write another story when I already have two others in progress but this was just an idea I thought up unexpectedly. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you!**

**x x x x**


End file.
